Call of Duty: Time and Fate 2
Call of Duty: Time and Fate 2 'is an upcoming first/third person shooter game. It's second game in the trilogy and it follows last game: Call of Duty: Time and Fate 3. Gameplay This game will have more new movements such as mantling, sliding, leaning and diving to prone. Just like previous game, it will be played as third-person. In Campaign Mode, the enemy and friendly units will have speaking-English with accents again. Characters Returning Characters *Fionna "Babydoll" Yarmouth: Main returning character from Call of Duty: Time and Fate. *John Price: Second returning character. *John "Soap" MacTavish: Third returning character. *Ssgt. Griggs: Fourth returning character. *Aprile Nemici: Fifth returning character. *Decapre Kravchenko: Sixth returning character and founding leader of Task Force Death Angel. *Shuka Fourever:Seventh returning character. New Characters US Army Rangers *Sgt. James Stavro: US Army Rangers member and leader of Lancer 2. Callsign is Lancer 2 Actual. *PFC. Jane Hunter: Playable Ranger Soldier. Callsign is Lancer 2-2. *Cpl. Young Camilleri: Second-in-Command in Stavro's squad. *Col. Davis Blumel: ''De-Facto ''commander of US Forces. Task Force Death Angel *Helen "Rocket" Walkins: Playable Character. *Lisa "Scarecrow" Towngun: First female supporting and playable character. *Michael "Ozone" Atkinson: Supporting character. *Thomas "Archer" McKind: Supporting Sniper. *Salazar "Toad" Gary: Another Supporting Sniper. Shadow Company *Andy "Butcher" Sevenfold: Specialist Mercenary. *Ferguson Hunter: Older brother of Jane Hunter. Other Characters *Marceline Lee: Vocalist and founder of Welsh rock group "Zeta". *Michelle "Sierra" Hunter: American military pilot and mother of Ferguson and Jane. List of Missions *'T.O.S.S.:'Teach some friendly units and test yourself. *'Team Work:'Join the US/Afghan Joint Operation. *'No Remorse:'Find out Death Squad's truth. *'In the Hunt:'Interrogate Marceline's brother. *'Sky Queen:'Neutralize Death Squad Base in Kandahar. *'Evacuation:'Evacuate US Forces in Firebase Mike. *'Aloha Sierra:'Defend the Honolulu. *'Price to Killer(Cinematic) *'Secret Company:'Gather any intel about Shadow Company. *'S.O.L.:'Atttack New York. *'Afghan Girl:'Find the leader of Shadow Company. *'Mortal Revenge:'Kill Aprile and SC Leader. Plot After 7 years of Call of Duty: Time and Fate, Fionna and her teammate are joined in Task Force Death Angel. The world is now in peace. Special Forces have put an end to Illuminati Force's activity. But new enemy has arrived: Death Squad. It's the special attack mercenary unit. Jane Hunter, a female Ranger soldier, is in Afghanistan for military service. She joins the military training and successes tests. Because of this, she is called to a joint operation with Afghan National Army. After first operation's hours, UN Peace Meeting is started. Fionna and Finn are there. When UN Peace Ambassador Aysel Tebriz just talks about the world peace, Shuka and Aprile's new small army named Death Squad attacks and kidnaps her. After attack on UN Peace Meeting, Fionna and his mates are reactivated by Decapre. She also met a new friend: Marceline Lee who knows more about the massacre. Marceline explains that massacre's weapons are dealed by her brother Marshal and he is in Paris. Fionna and her team with Marceline go to Paris for interrogating Marshal. With successful operation, Marshall is interrogated. He explains that they founded Death Squad as mercenary and had a base in Kandahar. Voice Cast Call of Duty: Time and Fate 2/Voice Cast Category:UnduhTakuh Category:Games